User blog:WobuffetSonans4/Epic Rap Battles of Wobuffet Season 1- Sonic vs Mega Man
WARNING: This may be cringeworthy. This is a ra battle between Sega's speedy blue hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog vs Capcom's super fighting blue robot bomber Mega Man. Yes, I know they crossovered before in Smash 4 and comics, but this is another Universe. Only Classic Mega Man is used. Knuckles, Shadow, and Dr Wily are cameos. New series. Let's go! Announcer EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WOBUFFET! VS BEGIN! Sonic This is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog After this, the blue blur will turn you into a weak little frog Come on step it up, you don't need jumping from your stupid robot dog I jump faster then the Jumpman at the Olmypics, you in SSB4 just up b-spamming there like a log Sonic Sez Mighty No. 9 ain't looking GOOD, Crying like an anime fan at prom night, I gotta go fast on memes, you wish you could After Bubsy, I'm gonna make a Twitter post dissing your legacy, My FORCES are in a Mania of hype, yours are No Use, see You need to Live and Learn to know that I'm the true Hero, you're seeing Colors being so Mega High You're too slow to rap, I rapped better then you as an air freshener before I became a famous guy Mega Man Mega Hello there , Sonic, lemme steal your Rings You're Addicted to them, here's the ideas you stole from me, because Somari, I'm the gaming king Evil genius boss with robot doppelgängers (Dr. Wily:THEIF!) Annoying female lead, Edgy guy (Shadow: Damn you like the fourth Chaos Emerald) and so much comics we crossovered Better get out the Archies quick Roger Craig Smith, You're not getting Sally's Acorn, move over! Your Deviantart Fanbase is cringe, making lame OCS and fetishful re colors that you put them in your new upcoming game, You teaming up with Link and Yoshi in your Lost World is a crossover that's just lame Amy can Rose away from being a stalker, Shadow has weird ships with a seasponge and an ogre Captain Knuckles the Ecdina plays rap and does memes like a stereotype, knock knock it's over (Knuckles: Oh no) Also, these singing bands sound stupid, Boom away, your cartoons are for your annoying side cast of kids Super Sonic Now I'll show you as I scramble some Megaman Super Sonic Style! Sonic vs Capcom alone has me winning , hell there's a movie on me in the files! Too bad next year a Mega Man cartoon will be my roommate, go back to Disney XD, I'll Spin Dash on Astro Boy here so hard you'll be as green as Captain N and his licensed group of three! Mega Man I told you to stop ripping off good media, Take This! I'll send you and your butthurt fans Chris Chan and Sammy down into a Mega Diss! I have the power of the Robot Masters to knock folks down from Omochao to Big the Cat! Don't snoop-pingas into other company's offices I see, or the next Game Theory is How Sonic 06 happened by MatPat! Announcer WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTlES OF WOBUFFET! Trivia * No research was used. Hint A meme as old as 2001, two animation companies fight Category:Blog posts